Severus Snape's Lily
by Syanra
Summary: Born Ariana Petunia Potter, Lily Eileen Snape never knew her true parents. She was raised by Severus Snape, and she believed her mother died in a car accident. She has strange dreams at times. "Harry Potter was just a decoy. She is the real chosen one." Please read and review. Leave a review of the couple you'd like to see! You don't need to read Ariana Potterto understand it! :)
1. Chapter 1: The True Prophecy

Hey guys! I'm back! I had a special request to do this Ariana sequel, but it's up!

* * *

Chapter 1: The True Prophecy

"He is gone," Albus Dumbledore told Sybil Trelawney as he felt the presence of Severus Snape vanish. "Now, Sybil, what do you _really _see?" He asked of her.

"Not a _boy_ born at the end of July, but a girl. A girl looking just like Lily Evans. The twin sister of the boy. She is the only one who can defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and free us of our fear."

"I see," Albus responded solemnly. He stood. "If that's the case, then she is still in a lot of danger. Voldemort-" a flinch from Sybil was ignored by Albus "-will look for the twin of the girl, not a doubt about it. Then, then, he will see both the children in the house and murder the whole family. Voldemort, I'm sure of it," Albus continued, ignoring yet another flinch from the woman, whom continued it with a quick glance around the room, frightened, "will go to such length for an immortal soul."

* * *

"She spoke of a boy, born at the end of July, my Lord," Severus Snape told the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. "He is the only one who has the power to defeat you."

"Now, Severus," Lord Voldemort asked, a fake smile spreading across his face, "isn't that Mudblood you were so fond about pregnant, five months? With a son who shall be born this coming...July?"

The beetle black eyes of Severus Snape widened. "No- you wouldn't! Please, oh great Dark Lord, please do not murder Lily Evans. I beg you to spare her soul!" Severus fought back tears which threatened to roll down his cheeks. "Perhaps you could...just murder Potter and their son? Please just spare Lily's life."

"You seem _quite _fond of that Mudblood Severus."

_Please don't call her that. That word...that stupid word made me lose her years ago! _Severus thought, glad he was an excellent master of Occlumency.

"But, if it is as you wish, _perhaps _I can help."

Severus hung his head. _Perhaps _was a key word. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Please, Albus," Severus begged of his old Headmaster. "You have to keep her- _them_- safe!"

"I'll see what I can do Severus. I am only one man, after all."

"I'll do _anything, _Albus! Just protect h- them!"

* * *

Heartbroken, Severus sulked into Albus's chambers. "You _promised!" _He exclaimed in half grief, half anger.

"I did all that I could Severus. Her son survives. And-"

"Do _not _feed me _lies!"_

"I speak no lies, Severus," Albus told him, his blue eyes twinkling, "Now remember how you promised me _anything?"_

"I will _not-"_

"It's not about _that!" _Albus exclaimed, his face flushing to his embarrassment. He knew Severus was going to comment on something about his... gender preferences.

As soon as he composed himself, Albus stood and beckoned for Severus to follow him. He lead Severus out, towards Minerva's office. Severus followed, suppressing his questions.

Albus softly rapped on Minerva's door. "Minerva, may I have Ariana now?" He asked, which confused Severus further. Wasn't Ariana...dead?

Minerva came out and gave a curt nod, opening the door for them to enter. Her office had a small little red and gold crib in the corner. She stiffened back a cry when Albus took the little girl from the crib. Minerva had been caring for her for about a year and three months now. Lily and James had wanted her safe, so they gave her to Albus, leading their friends and family to think she didn't exist. Minerva had grown accustomed to the little girl, and had began to love her as her own.

"This is Ariana Petunia Potter. The younger child of James and Lily Potter, no matter how much you hate it," Albus told Severus. "She is Harry Potter's twin sister, younger by-"

"Thirty-three minutes," Minerva answered, wiping tears from her eyes. She had been there for the twin's birth and right when they said Ariana could leave, Minerva had left with her.

"She looks just like Lily," Severus murmured softly, blinking back tears which threatened to flow. He remembered his fallen love and had to avert his eyes from her beautiful baby girl.

"I want you to raise her as if she were your own," Albus told Severus sternlly. His voice covered a groan from Minerva. "I can give you a potion to alternate her looks, so it's less obvious she's not yours."

Severus didn't want to, given she looked just like Lily. "Why does she need to stay safe? The Dark Lord is gone. How did Potter survive the Killing Curse?"

"Severus, you and I both know that is not true. He will come back, we both know so. Harry survived because Lily's love protected him. Listen, and listen close. She is the true chosen one. Harry Potter is merely a decoy."

"You mean you are putting Lily's son at risk-"

"To protect the Chosen One, Severus, to protect her daughter. Come, now, Severus, do you think she'd, as in Ariana, would still be alive if Voldemort knew of this deceit? He would not allow Ariana or Harry to live. You _must _think of the Greater Good."

"And what does the wizarding world think about her? Wouldn't they believe that she was still alive, without a body to bury with her parents?"

"The only people whom know about her are Minerva, you, Rubeus, and myself."

Severus just nodded. "I understand, Albus. We must keep it that way," Severus took the little girl from Albus's arms and held her gently. He grabbed the vial from Albus's hand, unscrewed the cork, and gently pressed it to Ariana's lips.

After the baby was finished drinking it, Severus burped her. When he brought her down from his shoulder, her hair had darkened to black and straightened itself out. Her eyes had gone from brilliant green to an icy, stunning blue.

Severus's eyes swelled with tears once more as he remembered his late love.  
Her name shall be Lilianna Eileen Snape. Lily for short."

The baby blinked up at him before beginning to wail.

* * *

How do you like it ? Please review :3 I wants to know!


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Lily and Sarah Felix

Chapter 2: Baby Lily and Sarah Felix

Severus Snape woke up to a fairly rotten odor the next morning. He pinched his hooked nose with the thumb and index finger of his right hand. "What is that foul stench?" He asked himself as he pushed the covers off of himself.

He remembered his Lily and went to her room. His mood softened. "My, my, Little Lily, who knew one as little as you could produce such a repellent scent?" Lily began to cry. "No, no! Don't cry, Lily. I hate to see you cry!" He picked her up and undid her diaper gently, wrinkling his nose even more. "Dear Merlin, how could you have produced this?" He threw the diaper away when he realised he had no more. "Merlin's beard," he muttered under his breath. He wrapped her in the teddy bear blanket he had received her in and went to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in," Albus's gentle voice called as Severus knocked.

Severus opened the door and crossed to Albus's desk. "I have a problem. I do not have any diapers for Lily."

"Severus, I need to do something you will not like. Sarah, come here."

A young woman with light brown hair and blue eyes stepped from the shadows. "My name is Sarah Felix. I'm a half-blood Ravenclaw."

"I have asked Ms. Felix to pose as your wife. So Voldemort won't get curious as to why you suddenly have a child. She will pose as Ariana's mother. You don't have to love her, you just have to act. Make sure no public person can see through your charade."

Severus just nodded his head. He didn't want to love anyone else, but he would marry Sarah for Lily's safety. "Won't people believe our marriage will be out of wedlock?"

"Does it matter, really? As long as they believe that Ariana is the daughter of you and Ms. Felix, I am certain that Ariana will be safe."

Sarah strode up to Severus. "I know you won't like this," she told him with a curt nod to herself as she gently picked up Lily. "But you have to think for her safety."

"I understand," Severus answered, watching her like a hawk. "All I want is Lily's safety."

"That's what the world wants, Sarah murmured, removing the blanket and digging into her purse, pulling out a diaper.

* * *

Sarah and Severus made wedding arrangements, a small wedding. Severus invited the Malfoys, and the Hogwarts staff attended. Minerva was holding Lily lovingly, stroking her hair. The Malfoy son- Draco- was watching the young girl with his gray eyes. Lily watched back, her blue eyes defensive.

After the ceremony, Severus and Sarah sat rather than dance. They didn't want any awkward tension.

* * *

"Severus?" Sarah asked him as she laid down on the bed.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to hear about Lily's death. You seem to have rather liked her."

"I _loved_ her, Ms. Felix."

"Sarah. And, Mrs. Snape now."

"I believe so."

"I am sorry you had to marry me. Especially since you do not seem to like me much."

"It's not that. You seem tolerable."

"Just tolerable?"

"Ms. F-"

"Sarah."

"Well, Sarah, I hardly know you. How am I supposed to like you if I don't know you?"

Sarah sighed. "Trust me, I know what it's like to lose the one you love. It burns."

"You do, do you? Enlighten me."

"Seventeen. Muggleborn Cody Bursnell. He was in my year, a year under yours."

"Proceed."

"We were fourteen when we began dating. Oh, it was marvelous... We went to Hogsmeade together, ate candy from Honeydukes, drank butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks. That was where we had our first kiss about a year later."

"Retire to bed, Sarah. I am weary and wish to sleep."

"Good night, Severus."

* * *

_I'm sorry it's short. At least it's something, right? I haven't really had much time. I've been helping my mom work on Ebay and had a dentist and driver's ed/my permit test. I have been practicing for band camp, coming up next week. Football season is heavy, so please don't get upset if I do not update often :( I am truly sorry and will try to update as often as possible! Just please be patient._

_How do you like it? Was Sarah too much to add? I just figured that Severus randomly having a kid would be too obvious .-._

_Pretty please review!_


End file.
